Kenshiro
Kenshiro (ケンシロウ), nicknamed Ken by his friends, is the main protagonist of the Fist of the North Star series and the star character in the Legendary Mode in Hokuto Musou, which follows his adventures from the comics. He is one of the series' iconic characters, who is famous for saying "You are already dead." (お前はもう死んでいる, Omae wa mou shindeiru) and for his high-pitched Bruce Lee inspired yells. Known as the "messiah of the end of the century", Kenshiro is a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken who is considered to have legendary abilities for the craft. He is Raoh, Toki and Jagi's youngest adopted brother. Yuria is his love interest and he starts the series searching for her after they were separated by Shin. Although he acts as a composed stoic, he is actually very kind and is moved by any caring people he meets. He won't fight people who have a good heart, people who don't have the will to oppose him, or those who are in sorrow. Kenshiro only strives to guard those who can't protect themselves and punishes thugs with a death fitting for their crimes. As their fighting style dictates that only one successor can inherit the technique at any time, Kenshiro gradually fights his brothers to decide the 64th successor. Illusionary Mode Hearing the supposedly dead Shin revive his army once more, Kenshiro joins forces with his comrades and Toki to overthrow and deal with his friend once and for all. Fighting Style Hokuto Shinken is a centuries old assassination technique that was devised during the Three Kingdoms era. As it was originally made to protect the three emperors (Cao Cao, Sun Quan, Liu Bei), a slight division named after each of their families exists. The martial art targets vital points of energy within the human body with concentrated, powerful strikes. Users of the technique can tap into their bodies' hidden capabilities, making experienced users impenetrable to gunfire wounds and hits dealt by heavy metallic objects. Due to the legend that the Hokuto style will cause chaos wherever the practitioner stays, Kenshiro wanders the land to protect the common folk. In the game, Kenshiro equally relies on kicks and punches for his normal attacks. Techniques *''Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken'' (North Star Hundred Crack Fist) - Kenshiro's trademark technique in which he pumps up his upper body muscles and rips apart his shirt. He then pummels his foe with a flurry of punches, often resulting in instant death moments later. He can perform 50 punches in 3 seconds. *''Hokuto Zankai Ken'' (North Star Remorse Fist) - Kenshiro punctures his thumbs into his opponent's head. They will live for three seconds to repent for their sins before erupting into a bloody mess. *''Kanzan Ryou Zanha'' (Rocky Mountain Dual Cutting Wave) - Kenshiro pierces his hand into his opponent's head, splitting it in two as if his hand were a blade. As a Hokuto user, Kenshiro can use 100% of his body's potential in the blow to produce damage far greater than any normal person. *''Hokuto Juha Zan'' (North Star Soft Destroying Chop) - Kenshiro leaps into the air and performs a series of hovering kicks before landing with a decisive thrust with his palm outstretched. In the series, he uses this move to defeat Heart. Gallery File:Kenshiro-comic.jpg|Image comparison between his Musou outfit with his downloadable "comic faithful" costume File:Kenshiro-harasigned.jpg|Tetsuo Hara's autographed illustration of Kenshiro at the March 3rd play test. Category:Fist of the North Star Characters